Question: Expand $(2t^2 -3t+2)(-3t^2 + t-5)$.
Answer: We use the distributive property to find \begin{align*}
&(2t^2 -3t+2)(-3t^2 + t-5)\\
&=2t^2(-3t^2 + t-5) -3t(-3t^2 + t-5) + 2(-3t^2 + t-5)\\
&=(-6t^4 + 2t^3-10t^2) +(9t^3 - 3t^2+15t) + (-6t^2 + 2t-10)\\
&=-6t^4 + (2+9)t^3 + (-10 -3 -6)t^2 + (15+2)t - 10\\
&=\boxed{-6t^4 +11t^3 -19t^2 +17t -10}.
\end{align*}